


I had a dream about you

by RainbowGirl410



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie is still dead, M/M, and i mean like nada, i dont know actual book canon, kinda making up my own canon, nsfw (second chapter), post canon for the movies, richie has ptsd and severe nightmares, wound fucking (second chapter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowGirl410/pseuds/RainbowGirl410
Summary: The last weeks Richie has barely been able to sleep, the images of his best friend and love of his life dying right in front of him plaguing his mind. He wakes up multiple times a night and no solace seems near, but one night something akin to a miracle happens...





	I had a dream about you

Tossing and turning, Richie wakes up in a cold sweat for the third time that night. He hasn’t slept for weeks and there is no end to his demise in sight. He could have gotten some sleep meds from his doctor, but he didn’t want to get out of this the easy way, this was his punishment for not saving him. 

Sitting up with his back against the headboard he pulls his knees up to his chest and bows his head down, soon starting to softly cry. Exhaustion gets the better of him and soon he’s fallen asleep again, though the slumber is short lived as he wakes again trembling from having to relive that nightmare. The clock on the nightstand reads 2:13am and as he stares at it he can feel how tear soaked and dry his face is, so he gets up and heads to the bathroom. He doesn’t turn on the light, he doesn’t want to see himself red and blotchy from crying. Walking blindly he finds the sink and let’s the water flow for a second before cupping it in his hands and splashing his face, making sure to rub the water in to get the salt off his face.

Once he feels his face is sufficiently washed he goes back to his bed, but sleep doesn’t come to him yet. Instead he stares silently at the ceiling, spread out on the bed like a starfish. He’s thinking about it again. The event that wakes him up multiple times a night. The event he could have prevented if he had just regained his consciousness a little faster. There were so many ifs… and he went through them all every night. After quite a while his sleep deprived brain finally blacks out again.

In the dream he was reliving the events, again. Him jumping up and throwing the rocks, getting caught in the deadlights, seeing what was about to happen, coming back to reality and seeing it all over again.

He always wakes up when Eddie gets flung across the cavern, and he can feel himself being pulled toward consciousness once again, but this time something holds him back. This is the first time he hasn’t woken up from this, and in the haze between the waking and sleeping world he vaguely wonders if his mind is going to play what is left of the day’s events to him.

For awhile it feels like he’s floating timelessly, not in any particular location, it could as well be his bedroom as it could be that clown cave.

Suddenly he feels a hand grip his wrist and pull him towards, something. He wakes up in the softest bed, in what seems to be a five-star hotel suite. Standing up he looks out the window but all he can see is white. This doesn’t seem to bother him as he walks out of the bedroom and into the sitting room, where he suddenly sees a familiar, but now pale face.

It’s Eddie. He looks alive, for the most part. He’s still got that giant stab wound on his chest and the wound on his cheek after Bowers. All Richie can do is stare in awe and disbelief. Is this really happening? Or is he just going mad?

“Hey.”

Eddie only has to utter that one word for Richie to run to him and embrace him tightly before sobbing quietly into his shoulder. They stay like that for a while, Eddie letting Richie calm down. When Richie finally looks up, Eddie reaches up and wipes his tears away smiling. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment before Richie can’t contain himself anymore and closes the distance between them, doing the one thing he has dreamt of for years.

The kiss is simple yet meaningful, neither of them feeling like making it more passionate is necessary. Instead they start languidly making out, with Richie straddling Eddie and his hands making a mess of his hair, while Eddie keeps his hands still on Richie’s hips.

They don’t pull away until Richie has started shaking, this whole situation being a bit too overwhelming. Eddie cups his face and wipes away a stray tear that had started rolling down his cheek.

“Hey, it’s okay Rich, it’s okay.”

“Is it? I don’t know where I am and while my dreams have come true, you’re still…”

He can’t finish the sentence, another sobbing fit threatening to break through.

“Dead? Yes, but at least I’m here right now, and I’ll be here every night from now on.”

Richie sniffles as he adjusts his glasses that had made their way down his nose.

“Why didn’t you come sooner?”

“Long story short? I had to make a deal with some cosmic turtle.”

“A what now?”

“Yeah like I said, long story.”

Richie adjusts himself so he’s sitting horizontally on Eddie’s thighs, snakes his left hand behind his back and rests his head on his shoulder before saying “I’ve got all night.”

“Okay, but be prepared to have your mind blown.”

Eddie begins at the beginning, literally. Richie listens tentatively and only chimes in when he's absolutely losing the thread of the story. Eddie also explains how It had been born and how it came to live on earth. This all was crazy to Richie, but at the sametime he believed Eddie, because he would never lie to him.

“Anyway, when I died my soul ascended the realm humans call reality and was brought before Maturin-”

“That’s the turtle right?”

“Yea, that’s the turtle. I begged him to bring me back to life, but because I was killed by a cosmic being he couldn’t. He said my death was tied into the string of fate, a moment in time that _ had _ to happen.

“Seeing as he couldn’t bring me back I asked if I could at least be with you in some way, so he appointed me to watch over you, kinda like a guardian angel.”

Richie’s face brakes into the biggest smile, the love of his life was his guardian angel now? The thought of it warmed his heart immeasurably. That was the sweetest thing he’d ever heard.

“I was just supposed to watch, not really do anything. However, I quickly noticed you weren’t sleeping well, waking up multiple times a night in a crying fit. So I went back to Maturin and asked him to grant me access to your thoughts and dreams.

“Once I saw what was plaguing you I went back and begged Maturin to let me ease your dreams but he wouldn’t have it, any interference with anyone in the reality realm is strictly forbidden.”

Now Richie got confused, if this wasn’t allowed, how did Eddie get here?

“Then how are you here? If this isn’t allowed?”

“I uh, kinda annoyed him into allowing this.”

Richie sits straight up and looks at Eddie in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, you’re telling me, you were annoying enough, that a cosmic space turtle that basically birthed our universe from vomiting, allowed you to break one of his most important rules?”

“Yup.”

They stare at each other for a second before breaking into a laughing fit. Richie could hardly breath. The thought that none other than Eddie Kaspbrak was able to piss of some giant turtle was more hilarious than anything he’d heard before. After a while they’d reduced the laughter to a quiet giggle. Richie was now full on lying down on the entire length of the sofa while Eddie was still sitting up.

“Okay but you’ve gotta tell me how you did that!”

“Oh, I just pulled a real Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier on him.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“I visited him everyday and threw ‘your mom’ jokes left and right.”

Richie starts giggling again, of course that’s what he did. Eddie smiles, grabs his hand and pulls him up into a sitting position, then snakes his arms around his waist and hugs him tight. Richie puts his chin on top of his head and runs his fingers through Eddie’s hair.

Once they part, Eddie cups Richie’s face and kisses him softly. It was short and sweet and after it was over they put their foreheads together.

“I love you, Eds.”

“I love you too, Rich.”

Another tear runs down Richie’s cheek but he’s quick to wipe it away. It was a happy and a sad tear in one, he was happy he could have this moment, but sad he couldn’t have this in reality.

“It’s time to wake up now, love.” Eddie whispers as he leans back into the sofa away from Richie.

“What? No! I don’t wanna leave! Let me stay! Please…” Richie pleads as he surges forward and embraces Eddie as hard as he can. Eddie in turn starts stroking his back and brushing through his unruly locks with his fingers.

“It’s alright, I’ll be here when you go back to sleep this evening, and every other evening after that. And remember, I’m with you in the day too, even if you don’t see me.”

Richie sniffles and loosens his embrace, looking at Eddie with sadness in his eyes. Even though Richie fully believes Eddie would never lie to him, deep down he still feels a nagging suspicion that this is all fake. He was still dreaming after all.

Richie kisses him again, a bit harder this time. He really doesn’t want to say goodbye.

“Are you ready?”

“Yea…”

“Alright, see you tonight.”

Eddie cups his face and closes his eyes using his thumbs. As Richie drifts back into the waking world he can hear Eddie say something…

“Also, I fucked your mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The second chapter will have the wound fucking so if you ain't into that feel free to skip it!  
Tumblr: selma318697


End file.
